bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Worm Bot
The Worm BotWorm Bot model sheet was a battlebot created by the android Trina. Background Trina had created it for bot-fighting but allowed herself to be defeated on many occasions because her intention was to hack the opponents' bots and have them steal other places. Appearance The Worm Bot's regular form is a blue centipede-like bot that can grab its adversaries and shoot them with a laser to disable them. When it fused with Megabot, Smash Bot, Saw Bot, and another unnamed bot, it became a much larger hostile bot that attacked Big Hero 6. Powers and Abilities *'Laser:' The Worm Bot gained the ability to shoot laser beams thanks to Hiro helping Trina upgrade the bot. *'Saw:' After fusing with Saw Bot, it could use its blade to attack. *'Hammer:' After fusing with Smash Bot, it could also use its hammer to attack. History Hiro investigated about the bot robberies by going back to bot-fight competitions to see if Mr. Yama could be behind it. There, he saw Trina and her bot being defeated by Gus. Trina then helped Hiro hide from Yama, and so Hiro saw her bot and helped upgrade it. With the upgrades, she faced Saw Bot and won the fight. Later, Hiro decided to enter the competition as well, then found out Trina would be his first match. He fought the Worm Bot with his Megabot and won, then eventually faced other robots to finally fight Yama. After the fight, Hiro's friends told him that they investigated Yama's office, but couldn't find any evidence of him being responsible for the bot heists until Hiro figured out that Trina was the thief because she also faced the same robots. While she worked on her bot, Hiro tried to talk her into getting out of bot-fights and setting her life straight, only for Trina to refuse just as Big Hero 6 intervened and decided to arrest Trina. Instead of surrendering, Trina activated her hacked bots and made them, along with Hiro's Megabot, fuse with the Worm Bot into a hybrid robot that began attacking the team while she escaped. Hiro managed to regain control of his Megabot and used it to destroy the robot by disassembling it. Upon having gone through all this, Hiro decided not to return to bot-fights ever again. Gallery Trina and Gus' bots fight.png Trina and bot.png Trina's bot destroyed.png|Destroyed Saw Bot vs Trina's Bot.png Hiro watches Trina.png Trina bot laser.png Trina's bot defeats Saw Bot.png Hiro looks at Bot.png Trina and her bot.png Hiro bot-fights Trina.png Megabot vs Trina's Bot.png Bot fight again.png Trina's Bot captures Megabot.png Megabot red face.png Megabot laser eyes.png|Megabot defeats Trina's bot Trina Bot defeated.png|Trina: "A counter current?" Hiro talks with Trina.png TrinaHiro.png Hiro tries convincing Trina.png BH6 Trina.png Bot formation.png|The bot transforming Bot laser.png|The fused bot attacks Big Hero 6 Honey pulls bot.png Bot charge.png|The bot charging its plasma cannon Bot loses arm.png Bot gun.png Megabot recovered.png|Megabot's programming is recovered Megabot destroys bot.png|Megabot destroys the robot from inside Fred wires.png|The bot falls on Fred Fred Megabot.png Big Hero 6 The Series props - Worm Bot.jpg Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Villains